Four Line Clichés
by WeAreNotFake
Summary: You've all read them at least once. The Cliché plot lines that get used over and over again. So here they are again... in poetry form! Updated once a week!
1. Chapter 1

**Four Line Clichés**

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix and Miles in an Elevator<strong>

Phoenix and Miles were stuck in an elevator,

Miles was more scared of it than a gator,

Phoenix made it better by giving him a kiss,

Miles and Phoenix together in bliss.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note<em>

_My friends and I have read so many Cliché Phoenix Wright fanfics (not that we have anything against the well-written ones!) over the years that we just couldn't help taking the mickey out of them. _

_So here they are starting with the famous "Phoenix and Miles are stuck in an elevator and then fall in love" plot.  
><em>

_Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Line Clichés**

* * *

><p><strong>Charley the Plant and Billy the Cactus<strong>

Charley was lonely and wanted a friend,

Billy was lonely so a letter he penned,

They met at a club and here's the suspense,

Charley and Billy… You know it makes sense!

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix and Miles Go on a Blind Date<strong>

Miles and Phoenix go on a blind date,

This would help them get over their mutual hate,

They were very surprised to see one another,

But now they can't stop kissing each other!

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note<em>

_We know that Charley and Billy aren't exactly cliché but it was so funny we had to do it anyway. For those who don't know (and you call yourselves Phoenix Wright fans!) Charley is Mia's house plant and Billy is Jake Marshall's cactus! We were asked by some reviewers to add more than one poem per chapter so here we go!_

_If you have any plot lines you want to see in poem form just send us a PM or "wright" (yes that's a pun) it in a review (you know you want to!). Just to put it out there our poems will not be smut; there not enough lines! And, well, we don't really roll that way!_

_Read and Review! ...pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease (Ron Delite styles!). And remember flames are welcome too… they warm our fireplaces!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Line Clichés**

* * *

><p><strong>Trucy and Apollo… Um Someone Should Really Tell Them They're Related!<strong>

Every time she saw him she started to blush,

They knew deep in their hearts it was more than a crush,

Apollo and Trucy were as happy as can be,

Until they found out they were family!

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl and Wocky…. We didn't even know they'd met!<strong>

Pearls and Wocky both aged fifteen,

Of each other they are both very keen,

They're made for each other – that much is set,

There's only one problem – they've never met!

* * *

><p><strong>Mia and Phoenix…. Does anyone know how this would work?<strong>

Mia and Phoenix together forever,

To overcome death they did something quite clever,

They asked little Pearls to do her channeling trick,

Doesn't it make you feel just a little bit sick?

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note<em>

_Sorry about the LOOOOOOOONG wait; life got in the way - it has a habit of doing that. The semi-colons and the dashes are courtesy of Rosie who, in my opinion, has OCPU - Obsessive Compulsive Punctuation Usage. As far as I know there is no known cure...oh well. Hope you enjoy this weeks FOUR LINE CLICHES!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Line Clichés**

* * *

><p><strong>Dahlia and Kristoph... Both oh so evil!<strong>

Dahlia and Kristoph as evil as can be,

What if they made a family?

Run away in terror, scream in pain,

Dahlia and Kristoph; remember the name!

* * *

><p><strong>Oldbag and Miles... Urk! Such a terrible pairing!<strong>

We've got a poem that'll make you feel squick,

Such a terrible pairing you'll run away quick!

Oldbag and Miles; maybe its love,

Oh God, I feel sick – quick, get the glove!

* * *

><p><strong>Max and Regina... The sparkles!<strong>

Ever since Max hit Ben over the head,

Poor old Trilo had been seeing red,

'Cause now Regina thinks Max is fitter,

Regina and Max; imagine the glitter!

* * *

><p><em>Authors note:<em>

_Hey! This is the next installment of the 'Four Line_ _Clichés! We are trying to do different pairings - please review and tell us who we should do next!_

_Well. We got stuck in the 'Miles & Oldbag' one; hence the line '...quick, get the glove!' We mean that the reader will throw up into a glove instead of a bucket (Dur! Bucket doesn't rhyme with 'love'!) (: _

_Please enjoy - and remember to give us ideas! (in your long reviews!) (:_


	5. Chapter 5

**Four Line Clichés**

* * *

><p><strong>Maya and Godot – The next best thing!<strong>  
>Mia was gone and couldn't be found,<br>So Godot was looking for his next rebound.  
>He hooked up with Maya and started a fling;<br>Godot and Maya – the next best thing!

* * *

><p><strong>Pearls sets Maya and Nick up on a date! <em>(suggested by 'BAU-Fanatic' )<em>  
><strong>Pearly forced Maya and Nick to go out,  
>Otherwise she threatened to scream and shout,<br>Unfortunately for everyone, the lovers started to fight –  
>"It's a step ladder!" "No, I'm sure I'm right!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ema and Klavier – 'Cause 'Klema' is a word! <em>(suggested by 'Rosie')<em>  
><strong>Ema and Klavier – that glimmerous fop!  
>Klavier keep flirting; she didn't want him to stop!<br>Now the couple have just one dilemma;  
>Apollo insists on calling them 'Klema'!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Authors note:<em>

_Hey guys! Just me (Rosie) for the next two weeks! Amelia is in Australia, probably getting either sun burnt or flooded. We made the stories before she left, though. _  
><em>Well, three stories this week. Thank you for your suggestions! To 'BAU-FANATIC' I will be posting your other story next week - they were both good ideas! <em>

_Well, enjoy. And, please, review and give us more ideas! (:_


End file.
